Han Sui
Han Sui (Chinese: 韓遂) is a minor character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a military general and minor warlord who lived during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. History Han Sui and Ma Teng are participated in Bian Zhang's instructions to lead the Liang Province rebellion, the malignity tyrant Dong Zhuo ordered the Han Dynasty to be dominated by after should be approved as he become a ruler of disruption. While the two were defeated by Dong Zhuo and surrounded in Yuzhou County, Han Sui and the Qiang forces had the obligation to possessive emotionless witness as so that how to respond to annihilation of Bian Zhang and protect the various regions. After Bian Zhang and all other leaders dies, Ma Teng decided to asking Han Sui to support Wang Guo and looking out in the heads of 100,000 armies. Feel free to help him fight against Huangfu Song, Han Sui and Ma Teng announced as leaders of Liang Province. Since when returning to Luoyang, the capital of Han Dynasty, Dong Zhuo has seizing the whole powers into chaos and to sneak up to kidnapping the emperor Xian. Later on, Dong Zhuo arrived in Chang'an, Han Sui came to his side and falling down, then Imperial Protector of Bing Province, he followed Ma Teng with whom he swore an oath. Dong Zhuo fled to Chang'an after being defeated by the Han forces in the Battle of Hulao Gate, the final reason was that Dong Zhuo was getting assassinated by Lu Bu when he thought of Wang Yun in accordance with his own intention. After Dong Zhuo's death, Li Jue and Guo Si, the two followers of Dong Zhuo who positioning to invade Changan when they are accepted their faith. By the time, Han Sui and Ma Teng were give assistance with Liu Yan to stop them, Li Jue just wanted forcing to lead Dong Zhuo's many commanders to face the two men. Han Sui and Ma Teng was cogitation that Li Jue was being in somber as not weak, for feeling they were should deficit in vain as to opposed with him. When Fan Chou and his army pursued Han Sui, he was trying to get him to escape again without disappointment as a result while Cao Cao designated to move to Xuchang and defeated Li Jue and Guo Si, the attack proved a failure and Han Sui shall complete his retirement thanks to the complicity of his enemy Fan Chou. Back in Liang Province, Han Sui and Ma Teng posed a significant threat to Cao Cao for several years. In response to a large mobilization of Cao Cao troops to the west, Han Sui and Ma Chao rebelled and took possession of Tong Pass. However, a trick of Jia Xu came to settle the doubt between the two allies and the bastard weakened their forces. He and his Qiang allies suffered major defeats in front of Xiahou Yuan in Hanyang District. Han Sui was killed by the leaders of Xiping and Jincheng districts and his head was sent to Cao Cao. Trivia *In the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Ma Teng defected to Wei. Navigation Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Defectors Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Historical Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Neutral Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Chaste Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Honorable Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Martyr Category:Dreaded Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Sidekicks